Sonny Munroe, Heartbreaker
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are Hollywood's hottest teen couple. But what happens when Sonny is caught kissing Joe Jonas? How will Chad react? Will they both agree that they need a break?


Sonny moved slightly as the hand of her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper was pressing on her side and making her feel uncomfortable. The pair were laying down in Sonny's dressing room before she had to get ready for the show.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Chad, moving his hand so she could relax.

"It's fine, It's fine." Sonny smiled slowly getting up just as Tawni, her castmate, Walked through the door.

"Woah. Come on, The shows about to start!" Tawni grabbed hold of Sonny's hand and dragged her out of the dressing room.

Sonny and her cast mates all walked backstage after another great performance. Sonny finally felt like a part of So Random when she first joined life wasn't all that easy but now everyone trusted her and respected her.

"Great show tonight kids!" Marshall flashed the gang and smile and headed to his office.

"So Sonny, You coming for Pizza tonight?" Nico turned around and looked at Sonny who looked completely stunned, Either she's forgotten about the thing they do after EVERY SHOW or she had other plans.

"Pizza night tonight?" Sonny looked around at her friends who were all nodding. "Oh, Um. I can't tonight… I've got something to do."

"Helloo! What could be more important than Pizza Night?" Grady looked hurt. He couldn't stand it when somebody said there was better things to do than eat.

Sonny looked at her phone and saw the time her facial expression immediately dropped as quickly darted down the hall. "Guys, I'll catch you up. I promise!" She shouted turning a corner.

"Hm. Something's not right." Zora made a suspicious look and turned to notice Tawni and the others already running off.

"So your going to be there?" Sonny spoke down the phone smiling. "Great! I can't wait. See you then!" She put her phone in her pocket and got into the front seat of her convertible.

"What do you think she's doing?" Nico looked at her car drive straight past them as they ducked in the back of Tawni's car.

"Nothing. Guys go back to the prop house. I'm going to get us from food." Tawni lied it was obvious she wanted to find out what was going on but she didn't want the others with her. She watched them all leave her car and walk up the narrow path pushing and shoving each other.

"AND CUT!" Shouted the MacKenzie Falls director as Chad smiled and grabbed his phone to call Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny lifted the phone to her ear as she got out of her car.

"Sonny, Hey! What are you doing tonight? Are you busy?" Chad's voice sounded concerned and that was one of the reasons why Sonny loved him, His caring attitude.

"Yeah, A little. Sorry, We could do something tomorrow night though?"

"Sure. Okay well I better get back on set, Bye…"Chad hung up the phone and he felt slightly rejected he knew that it was wrong to spend every waking moment with your girlfriend but he hadn't seen her all day.

Tawni noticed Sonny's car parked outside a abandoned recording studio and watched Sonny walk in a get greeted by someone but it was too dark for Tawni to see the identity of the person. She immediately got out of her car and investigated to see if there were any windows or unlocked doors that would get her inside.

"Joe! Heya!" Sonny smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Sonny! Looking beautiful as ever…" Joe knew Sonny had a boyfriend but he couldn't deny that he wanted her and he planned that in due time this girl would become his.

"Can we just get down to business?" Sonny walked over into a recording booth. She didn't like it when Joe flirted with her, It felt wrong even though she wasn't the one doing the flirting.

"Yeah. Sorry." He followed her into the recording booth.

"Why do they make this look easier on all those movies!" Tawni thought to herself as she tried to open a window but failed.

"Guys, Have you seen Sonny?" Chad walked into the Prop House noticing Zora, Nico and Grady all looking innocent so there was obviously something wrong.

"Nope. Not since earlier. Why?" Zora stood up and began circling him like a shark.

"Because I want to know where my girlfriend is… Is that such a bad thing." Chad walked out feeling as if they were no help what so ever.

"Well, Thank you for that. It was brilliant." Tawni heard Sonny's voice coming from the front of the building and she quickly ran and hid behind a car.

"My pleasure beautiful." Joe smiled.

"No Joe. I have a boyfriend."

Tawni's eyes widened she had no clue what was happening was Sonny cheating on Chad with this one way ticket to Jerk Ville?

"I know. I just can't resist you Sonny. I know something's between us… Can't you feel it too?" In that moment Joe pulled Sonny against him and kissed her.

Tawni looked in horror as her best friend was kissing Joe Jonas!


End file.
